


A morsel of starlight

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	A morsel of starlight

The Princess-Imperial sat on her balcony, watching the stars go out. It was her tenth birthday. Later, Mama and the Empress would have a party for her. But for now, she wanted to hear the voices. Usually they were too whispery, but once in a while, they came through clear as a cloudless night.

 _… th…one…_

She strained to pick out words, any words.

 _…theonée…_

She settled, stilling her fears. Yes?

 _the stars, theonée_

Yes.

you are brighter than any of them

I am?

 _you carry their light within you… soon, child, we will shine together_

She gave a wordless affirmation.


End file.
